Error correcting code (ECC) techniques are utilized to detect and/or correct errors in memory, and may be used, for example, in mission-critical applications. Memory errors with ECC do not cause a system failure, but allow a system to detect and correct the error and continue operating. Use of ECC techniques is expanding and is desirable in other applications as well. However, ECC overhead may excessive for some applications where ECC is desirable.